Musou Gakuen!
by Kaien-Aerknard
Summary: Kumpulan kasus-kasus(?) Gakuen Verse dari DW x SenBasara! Mind to read, rate and review?
1. Chapter 0

Chapter 0: A/N, Disclaimer, Warnings and Rules

* * *

A/N: Welcome ke koleksi short stories hasil crossover-an SB dan DW milikku yang berjudul 'Musou Gakuen'. Seperti judulnya, fict ini menceritakan tentang *coret*kenakalan remaja*coret* murid-murid sekolah Musou Gakuen yang terinspirasi dari kehidupan sehari-hari di dunia wkwkwk!

Saya juga akan melibatkan diri saya di fict ini. Jika saudara punya ide, bisa di-share ke saya untuk saya publish di fict ini! Kalau begitu, mari langsung ke bagian selanjutnya! Happy reading and have a nice day, readers!

.

Disclaimer: SenBasara and DW and its contents are not mine! Saya hanya punya OC saya, diri saya dan fict ini, tentu saja!

Rated T karena cursing words (tapi ga terlalu parah. Kalua sudah terlalu parah, saya sensor).

.

Warnings: OOC dari seluruh karakter, author gaje TURUN LAPANGAN, typo mungkin ada, garing, humor GAJE, bahasa KASAR, crossover kalang kabut meski masih kalah dari Gintama, serangan Masamune's _Engrish_.

.

Kata sambutan dari Kepala Sekolah Musou Gakuen:

[Selamat datang di Musou Gakuen, sekolah yang paling tenar di dunia karena alasan yang tak bisa kami sebutkan. Baiklah, sebelum Anda masuk ke dalam sekolah ini, saya akan menjelaskan beberapa rules yang harus Anda penuhi untuk menjadi seorang murid dari sekolah hebat ini.

Rules:  
1. Diwajibkan membawa senjata kemanapun Anda pergi selama berada di area sekolah ini karena semua orang di sekolah ini adalah para warriors, samurai, penyihir dan sekelas seluruh job yang disebutkan sebelumnya.  
2. Sihir diperbolehkan. Tapi harus sihir yang masuk akal dan bukan sihir yang aneh-aneh.  
3. Kami berdua selaku Kepala Sekolah Musou Gakuen selalu benar.  
4. Jika kalian berkata kami salah, baca peraturan nomor 3.  
5. Karena sekolah ini hanya melibatkan karakter-karakter dari Shin Sangokumusou dan Sengoku BASARA, kami berharap jika Anda ingin mempartisipasikan OC Anda di sekolah ini, harus OC yang Anda gunakan dalam kedua fandom itu.  
6. Tidak boleh menggunakan alat elektronik apapun selama pelajaran.  
7. Rules sewaktu-waktu bisa bertambah tanpa pemberitahuan.

Best regards,  
Cao Mengde dan Oda Nobunaga]

.

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 1

**Woah, ga nyangka dapat review LOL XD**

**1. Black Roses: Anda benar sekali... Black Roses-san! Tapi sayangnya di dunia ini tidak ada sekolah macam yang murid-murid dambakan... T^T Karena itu berdua emang pantas. LOL**

**2. Saika Tsuruhime: Iya, bro. Maou-san jadi KepSek lagi. Hmm... Kalau ada Maou-san... apakah sekolah akan tetap baik-baik saja? *ngelirik ke manga Gakuen Basara***

* * *

**Chapter 1: Kaien daftar masuk Musou Gakuen  
P.O.V: Kaien**

* * *

Tanggal 15 Juli 20xx, hari dimana murid-murid masuk sekolah untuk memulai semester barunya dalam jenjang pendidikan.

Oh ya, aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. Nama asli kusensor, tentu saja. Sebagai gantinya, kalian bisa memanggilku Kaien atau Zhao Ying, bagaimana?

"*sensor nama*! Bangun!" teriak seseorang dari luar kamar tidur, yang kuduga adalah milik_mama_, tentu saja.

"Nah... lima menit lagi, _please_...," desahku sambil mengganti posisi tidur.

DUAK! Pintu kamar didobrak hingga jebol, membuatku terpanjat hingga melompat dari posisi tidur dan hampir terjatuh dengan kepala terdahulu ke lantai. Akibat dikejutkan seperti itu, mataku membelak sehingga kedua mataku tidak mau menutup untuk tidur.

"KAU KIRA SEKARANG SUDAH JAM BERAPA, HAH?" omel _mama_.

"Emm... Lima pagi?" Dan yang kuterima adalah jitakan di kepalaku. Kutengok jam alarm di meja kecil sebelah kasur, menyadari bahwa alarm SIALAN ini sudah MATI sejak jam DUA PAGI! _OH SH*T_!

"KAU INI HARUS MENJALANI TEST UNTUK MASUK GAKUEN MUSOU, KAU INGAT ITU?!"

Test? Tunggu... Test? Test... _OH SH*T_!

"AKU LUPAAAA!"

Aku langsung berdiri, mengambil baju dan handuk dari dalam lemari lalu masuk ke kamar mandi sebelum mendapat lebih banyak 'ceramah pagi hari no jutsu' dari mama.

* * *

"Sialan tuh alarm. Kenapa pula harus matinya hari ini? Kalau mau mati tuh kemaren aja, pas masih hari Minggu!" geramku dengan kesal sambil berjalan menuju ruang KepSek.

Sepanjang perjalanan dari gerbang utama hingga ke dalam gedung sekolah, yang kulihat hanyalah murid-murid dan para guru yang berlalu-lalang. Ga aneh sih tapi... KENAPA PADA BAWA SENJATA, HAH?! JANGAN-JANGAN INI SEKOLAH MAFIA LAGI?! TERUS KENAPA INI SEKOLAH NAMANYA TENAR SAMPAI KE BULAN, HAH? Ok, hiperbola abis... Yang penting jangan ada yang nodongin senjata ke gue deh... Gue ga bawa apa-apa nih... kecuali tas, buku tulis, kotak pensil dan sebuah iTab[1] kesayanganku.

Sesampainya di depan pintu, aku mengetuk tiga kali dan setelah mendapat respon 'silahkan masuk', aku masuk ke dalam untuk menemui... dua orang kepala sekolah?

"_Zao an_, _xiaozhang men_...," sapaku disertai bungkukan.

"Hmm... jadi, kau yang namanya *sensor nama*?" tanya salah seorangnya yang bermuka seram, memakai dua jas sekaligus dan beraura sangat gelap disekelilingnya. Serem amat...

"Be-begitulah...," aku membalas disertai senyum ragu dan kagok. _Tian_, kok kepala sekolahnya serem banget? Mampus ga ya gue nanti? Moga ga deh...

"Silahkan duduk," ujar yang satunya lagi dan aku duduk di hadapannya. "Kau siap menjalani _test_?" tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk... dengan ragu...

"Siapa namamu?"

"Saya tidak akan memberi tahu nama asli, tidak apa-apa, 'kan?" Dan ia balas dengan anggukan. "_Xiexie_. Namaku adalah Zhao Ying namun biasa dipanggil Kaien. Terserah Anda mau memanggilku apa."

"Oh, jadi saya panggil 'telor dadar' juga tak ada masalah?" tanya si KepSek seram, lebih tepatnya menyindir.

"_Tian a_... _xiaozhang_... Emangnya mukaku flat kayak telor dadar apa?"

_"Kalau kayak Jay Chou masih iya...,"_ batinku. Walau... tidak.

"Panggil saya pakai salah satu dari dua nama yang saya sebutkan tadi. Emang mau saya panggil Anda 'mister mustache'?" tanyaku (baca: ejekku). Dan gue mendapatkan surprise yaitu ditodongin _shotgun_. Alamak! Gue mau dirampok!

"Sudah, sudah... Mari kita kembali ke subjek," saran yang satunya. "Berapa banyak bahasa yang kau kuasai?"

"Aku bukan menguasai, hanya bisa. Dan bahasa yang kubisa hanya Indonesia, Inggris, Mandarin dan Jepang. Untuk Jepang, aku meng-'khususkan' diri pada kanji," jawabku panjang lebar.

"Sudah punya pacar atau sudah menikah?"

Aku hampir tersedak permen yang kumakan sejak tadi. "Uhuk... belum, pak... saya belum punya pacar apalagi menikah...," balasku seraya mengelus dada.

LU GILA YA GUE UMUR SEGINI UDAH NIKAH? SADAR DEH SEKARANG TUH ABAD 21! LU KIRA INI ABAD-ABAD LU YANG SEUMUR JAGUNG GINI BOLEH NIKAH?! INGET! GUE NARIK LU BERDUA DARI ABAD TIGA DAN ENAM BELAS BUAT NEH FICT! Tunggu... kok sejauh ini pertanyaannya kayak lagi ngelamar pekerjaan di kantoran aja, ya? Sebenarnya gue ngedaftar buat masuk sekolah atau kerja di kantoran sih?

"Kau sudah baca _rules_ dari sekolah ini?" tanyanya, yang kubalas gelengan. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah buku dari dalam lacinya lalu diserahkan padaku.

Aku membuka lembar pertama dan setelah membaca enam _rules_ yang katanya **PALING** penting, aku mulai bertanya beberapa hal.

"Err... _Cao xiaozhang_," tanyaku setelah mendapatkan namanya dari name tag yang ia kalungkan, "jadi kita boleh bawa senjata nih?" Ia mengangguk.

Hening...

PANTESAN AJA TADI ITU SEMUA MURID-MURID BAWA SENJATA UDAH KAYAK PERKUMPULAN MAFIA SIAP BERAKSI BUAT MELAKUKAN PERANG ANTAR GENG! *duckface*

"Terus, di sini tertulis kalau kita boleh pakai sihir. Nah, sihirnya kayak gimana? Sebatas magic atau-"

"Sorcery juga bisa. Tapi, jangan yang aneh-aneh," balas Cao _xiaozhang_ dengan tatapan 'if you know what I mean'.

"Nah, sekarang kau sudah paham apa maksud enam _rules_ yang kemungkinan nanti bisa bertambah di kemudian hari. Sekarang, kau punya senjata?"

Aku berpikir keras. Sialan... gue bukan pencinta gore, yandere, psycho dan semacamnya yang suka bawa pisau, belati dan kapak kayak yang di anime [Psycho Pass] ataupun [Mirai Nikki]. Gue bukan rampok, teroris dsb, hanya seorang warga sipil biasa yang tidak bersenjata. Dan... gue bukan Ranger dari Dragonica yang punya basok ataupun Mari dari Grand Chase yang punya _one hell of electrical weapons_. Eh tunggu... Gue 'kan author neh fict gaje yang masuk ke dalam cerita ini. Artinya...

"Saya ada senjata!" seruku lalu mengeluarkan iTab kebanggaan. "Ini senjataku!"

"Memangnya, apa yang bisa kau lakukan dengan itu?" tanya... err... orang Jepang... jadi namanya pasti Nobunaga kalau dibaca pakai logat Jepang.

Aku tertawa jahat lalu meng-_unlock_ iTab. "_Kan wo de li hai[3]_!" Lalu kutuliskan 'Air blaster' dan keluarlah senjata yang kuinginkan.

"Bagus!" puji Nobunaga _xiaozhang_. "Baiklah, kau lulus untuk yang ini. Sekarang," ia mengeluarkan setumpuk kertas tes. "Kerjakan ini! Kau punya satu jam saja!"

Aku mengeluarkan kotak pensilku dengan gaya yang super mantap seperti Yoshii Akihisa dari anime [Baka to Test to Shokanju] dan mengambil pensil 2B dari dalamnya. Saatnya beraksi...

Aku membuka cover kertas test dan membaca soal pertama...

**'Artikan nama senjata ini: 猛乱覇尖爪[4]'**

_THE *sensor* WITH THIS_?! SERIUS LU?!

Aku langsung membaca seluruh soal dan semuanya sama yaitu... mengtranslasikan nama-nama senjata yang semuanya- WHA THE HECK?! Tertulis dalam huruf kanji, hiragana, katakana... Aduh, musuh gue semua ngumpul jadi satu, _united_.

... Bagaimanapun aku harus masuk sekolah ini... HARUS!

Aku menarik nafas panjang... lalu mulai mengerjakan soal-soal yang tak masuk akal ini. Bener ato ga, urusan nanti. TEMBAK AJA!

Sejam berlalu dan akhirnya ujian itu selesai juga. Aku hanya bisa menjawab 40% soal tersebut dengan (yang kuyakini) benar dan sisanya ngasal saja. Cao _xiaozhang_ langsung memeriksanya dan hanya dalam hitungan belasan menit saja, hasilnya sudah keluar. Saat ia akan membacakannya, jantungku berdetak kencang dan bibirku terasa kering. Cao _xiaozhang_ membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara.

"Kau..." Mataku berbinar-binar...

"Dinyatakan tidak pantas!" potong Nobunaga _xiaozhang_ dengan tegas.

Waktu serasa berhenti.

**CETAAAARRRRR...!**

DAFUQ?!

"Haaaaaahhh...?" Aku langsung panik (baca: lebay) dan tidak bisa berkata apapun lagi selain itu. Jadi... jadi... semua perjuangan yang gue lakukan dari tadi pagi sampai sini yaitu mandi cuma sepuluh detik, ga sarapan gara-gara telat, digigit anjing tetangga karena disangka rampok pagi hari, hampir ketabrak bis, ketabrak sepeda tukang pos dan jatuh terguling-guling di koridor... semuanya SIA-SIA?!

Broken pieces[2]... Tamatlah riwayatku.

Anehnya, _xiaozhang men_ ini malah tertawa. "Maksudnya 'tak pantas untuk tak lulus'!" sambung Cao_xiaozhang_.

**Krik krik kriiikkkk...**

_TIAN AAAAA_! GUE LULUS!

Aku melompat dari kursiku. "_Duoxie a_, _xiaozhang men_!" aku berterima kasih sampai ber-_kowtow_dihadapan mereka. Gue lulus, broooo! _LUCKY ME_!

"Baiklah karena kau sudah menjadi seorang murid dari sekolah ini, besok kau masuk dan mulai menempuh pendidikanmu di sini," tambah Nobunaga _xiaozhang_. "Jangan terlambat seperti hari ini!"

Dan akhirnya, gue bisa masuk ke sekolah ini setelah melalui _battle-battle_ yang sangat **_EPIC_ **tadi...

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. _Xiaozhang men_, aku mohon diri!" Aku berbalik dan berjalan (penuh kemenangan) menuju pintu saat tiba-tiba namaku dipanggil oleh Nobunaga _xiaozhang_.

"Sebelum kau pergi, bisakah kau mengabulkan satu permintaanku?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk. "Baiklah kalau begitu...," aku mengambil iTab. "Aku mau kau menaikan harga makanan di kantin sebanyak 300%."

**GUBRAK!**

KALAU YANG ITU MANA GUE BISA!

**To Be Continued..**.

* * *

**A/N: Semoga ada yang menyukainya... XDDDD **  
**  
Tujuan utama fict ini sama seperti fict-fict humor (mungkinkah ini masuk comedy juga?) pada umumnya yaitu, membakar stress Anda yang membacanya sampai hangus jadi abu lalu ditiup jauh-jauh oleh gelak tawa Anda! Maaf kalau kurang greget T^T**

**See you at the next chapter!**

**Extra Notes:**

**[1] Plesetan iPad.**  
**[2] Plesetan dari 'broken heart' yang dibikin oleh adikku karena hati yang broken itu ia gambarkan seperti pecah berkeping-keping. Kurang lebih seperti itulah alasannya membuat seperti itu.**  
**[3] "Kan wo de li hai" artinya "Lihatlah kehebatanku".**  
**[4] Nama senjata terakhir Yue Jin yang artinya 'Chaos domination Hookswords'**


	3. Chapter 2

**Replies:**

**1. Black roses: UASBN kayak gitu... GAMERS MERDEKA! *LOLOLOLOL* Hehehe, sebenarnya 'Kaien' itu nama karakter favorit saya. Saya lebih dikenal sebagai 'Ying' jadi, anata tahu dong pastinya hahaha :D No problem :D**

**2. Saika: Ini mah Maou-san belum ngejoke. Saya lagi pikir mau ngejoke-nya sampai tingkat apa tapi saya bukan lawaker(?) genius nih *pundung*. *le me jadi seru ngeliatin kalian ber-duel ria* Ayo hajar dia, Saika-san! Yo sama-sama LOL XD**

**Chapter 2: First day school  
P.O.V: Kaien**

* * *

**KRIIINNGGG! BANGUN OI BANGUN!**

Alarm bacot.

**Buak! **Alarm mati.

Wokey, pagi, tanggal 16 Juli, hari pertama (sang author) Kaien aka Zhao Ying masuk sekolah. Hmm... jam berapa sekarang? Kutengok jam alarmku, menyadari bahwa sekarang masih jam tiga pagi. _WAIT_._WHAT_? MASIH JAM TIGA SUBUH?! HADOH DASAR ALARM GOBLOK! BANGUNIN GUE JAM TIGA SUBUH! Ah sudahlah, kalau udah bangun, ga bisa tidur lagi nih... Emang alarm sialan.

Jadi, apa yang harus gue lakukan sekarang? Masih tiga jam lagi sebelum jam seharusnya gue bangun. Hmm... nonton T.V... ga ah. Entar digempur sama mama pakai 'ceramah pagi no jutsu'. Kalau matiin suara, GIMANA GUE MAU TAU MEREKA NGOMONG APA! Mau nonton film tanpa suara pakai _subtitle_juga percuma. Kenapa? Karena tuh DVD _player _rusak kena banting _mama _seminggu yang lalu dan belum digantiin... sampe sekarang. Baca komik? Halah... _wo de man hua he manga quan bu dou bei ta shao diao l__e_[1] karena nilai Kimia dan Biologi gue anjlok semester lalu. Terus gue harus ngapain dong? Mau SMS habis pulsa, BBM-an sinyal jelek plus ga ada wi-fi, pakai **[Curve]** juga ga ada wi-fi... main game entar iTab gue habis baterai lagi, komputer? CPU gue dicabut. Aduh... _Damn it_ lah! Gue langsung mencak-mencak kayak Kingkong stress deh.

Ya udah deh, mending gue maksa tidur aja deh, daripada kayak Kingkong stress tiga jam mencak-mencak terus. Yang akhirnya gue lakukan adalah muter-muter di kasur ga jelas, gigit guling, menghitung domba dan lain-lain. Akhirnya setelah dua setengah jam lebih yang serasa kayak never ending eternity, gue bisa tidur juga.

* * *

"*sensor nama*! BANGUN!"

Alarm ba- Ok, ini bukan si alarm sialan tapi... MAMA...

"IYA, IYA!" langsung gue lompat dari kasur dan kejadian kemarin terulang lagi... Bedanya...

HARI INI GUE KETABRAK JAY CHOU DI PERSIMPANGAN DAN BUKAN SEPEDA TUKANG POS!_DUDE_,_ NO REGRETS_ DEH KALAU KENA HUKUM HARI INI! Ketabrak Jay Chou, malah dia yang bantu bangun terus traktir gue makan! Terus dapet tanda tangan lagi! Belum lagi dapet album terbaru dia! Asyek~! Kalau kayak gini seumur hidup, gue bakal lakuin terus! Ok, gue udah ga bener.

* * *

Sesampainya di sekolah, hal pertama yang mengejutkan gue adalah...

"LOH KOK GA ADA YANG HADIR?!" gue cengo ngelihat keadaan kelas yang kosong melompong, bersih tanpa ada hawa kehadiran semahluk pun. _Apa jangan-jangan semuanya pada lakuin terlambat massal karena ketabrak artis idaman masing-masing?_ batin gue.

Ya sudahlah, sebodo pada mau terlambat. Karena belom ada yang hadir, termasuk gurunya juga... artinya gue murid teladan hari ini dan gue ga kena hukum~ Minta plus ah nanti~

Dengan senang gue jalan ke bangku dekat jendela posisinya seorang _main character_ di anime, lalu duduk di sana. Kemudian mencoret meja itu dengan sedikit tip-ex sebagai 'tanda daerah jajahan' gue di sekolah ini. _Kaien aka Zhao Ying has conquered a base in Musou Gakuen_! Ok, Inggirs gue hancur habis...

Lima menit berlalu, belum ada yang datang. Sepuluh menit berlalu, masih belum ada yang datang. Lima belas menit berlalu... JUGA BELUM ADA YANG DATANG. Kenapa sih neh sekolah?

"APA JANGAN-JANGAN GUE SALAH HARI LAGI! JANGAN-JANGAN KEMARIN SABTU TERUS HARI INI MINGGU?!" batin gue dengan panik.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara gemuruh dari luar kelas. Suara langkah kaki seribu manusia... disertai dengan bunyi dentingan besi, suara teriakan perang dan- OK, maksud gue itu suara derapan kaki dan suara tawa canda. Haduh... kok gue jadi nyasar ke dialek zaman perang, sih? Kebanyakan nonton film dan baca [San Guo] kali, ya?

Begitu pintu kelas dibuka dan para murid masuk...

SEMUANYA NODONGIN SENJATA MASING-MASING KE GUE! O-OI?!

"Heh, siapa lu?!" tanya seorang lelaki yang perawakannya udah kayak bajak laut nyasar masuk sekolah sambil menodongkan semacam chain-sickle.

"Wah... Jangan-jangan lu mau malingin barang-barang kita lagi!" tuduh seorang yang lain, seorang lelaki rambut panjang dikuncir ekor kuda, berpakaian baju seragam sekolah ini, memakai dasi merah dan bersenjatakan nunchaku.

"_Who the hell are you_?" tanya seorang lelaki berambut coklat sebahu, memakai _eyepatch_ kanan dan tentu saja, memakai seragam yang sama tetapi ia tidak memakai dasi, malah dua kancing paling atas ia buka, menampakan sedikit bidang dadanya yang... seksi? OH _KAMI-SAMA_... Ini laki-laki ganteng _cool_ dan bisa ngomong Bahasa Inggris begini nodongin satu dari enam katanya ke gue? _NO REGRETS_...

"Iya, gue rampok," bales gue datar-sinis-sewot, berusaha untuk tidak tergoda oleh cowok seksi ber-_eyepatch_ itu. Catat! Datar! Sinis! Dan sewot!

"Tuh 'kan bener! Dia rampok!" seru si bajak laut nyasar.

"_OK_! _Let's finish her_!" Aduh... jangan bikin gue ngiler...

"O-oi... gue tampang alim ga bejat begini masa rampok? Serius lah lu semua!" akhirnya karena mereka bener-bener serius mau ngebantai gue, gue terpaksa _drop the act_. Aduh... tiga vs satu? Gue _K.O._!

"Alah! Serigala berbulu domba! Gue ga percaya!" si bajak laut berteriak.

Gile... kalau mau dibunuh, gue lebih pilih sama _babe_ yang _cool_ itu, bukan sama yang ini...

"Masamune-_dono_! Kan Nei-_dono_! Ryou Tou-_dono_! Dia bukan rampok!" hadang seorang lelaki cute berambut coklat panjang dan diikat ekor. "Dia ini murid baru kelas kita! Namanya Kaien-dono!"

ASTAGANAGA GUNUNG HIMALAYA JADI BUKIT! Ini anak sopan banget sampai panggil gue pakai '-dono'! Tampang cute, naive, sopan, spirited begini! DAN YANG PALING PENTING ADALAH INNOCENT! KURANG APA HAH DIA, KAMI-SAMA?!

"Zhengzong[2] daren, Gan Ning Jiangjun dan Ling Tong Jiangjun," sebuah suara yang sangat manly dan terdengar karismatik memanggil mereka. "Xingcun[3] daren benar. Xiaojie ini murid baru kelas kita," lanjut si pemilik suara, yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah...

"ZILONG?! GUE GA NYANGKA GUE SEKELAS SAMA LU!" seru gue dengan penuh kebahagiaan karena gue bisa sekelas sama dia.

"Oh, murid baru toh. Gue kira beneran rampok," kata si bajak laut nyasar, yang gue ketahui namanya sebagai Gan Xingba alias Gan Ning. Ia lalu menaruh (baca: melempar) senjatanya ke mejanya.

Jadi, nama si cool babe dan cute babe ini Zhengzong alias Masamune dan Xingcun alias Yukimura? Hmm... catat~

"Yep, gue murid baru di sini! Nama gue Kaien atau Zhao Ying! Terserah mau panggil pakai yang mana! Salam kenal!" gue memperkenalkan diri, diakhiri dengan jari _peace_ lalu menghadap ke kedua murid Jepang itu. "Oh iya, _add_ gue ya nanti!"

"_Sorry_, ga tertarik," balas Masamune dengan datar sebelum bertolak ke kursinya. Yah... dia kok ngeselin gitu sih...

Sementara balasan dari Yukimura adalah... "Ah... Masamune-_dono_, kau seharusnya jangan bersikap dingin dengannya. Itu tidaklah sopan."

"Bukan balasan yang gue harapkan," batin gue dengan _down_.

"Eh iya, Zilong," akhirnya gue memutuskan untuk ngobrol sama orang yang setidaknya ga bakal bersikap dingin ke gue ataupun ngacangin gue dan membalas dengan jawaban yang gue ga butuhkan (sama sekali!), "siapa aja yang sekelas sama kita?"

"Ada Yin, Yingfang _xiaojie_, Fengxiao _Junshi_, Mancheng _Jiangjun_ dan masih banyak lagi."

Eh iya, mengenai Li Dian... "Apa Qiao Ang di sini juga?" Zilong menggeleng. Wah... kurang ajar. Gue ga bisa ngelihat dia disiksa di setiap pergantian pelajaran deh...

"Eh, tunggu," tiba-tiba Masamune berbalik. "Nama lu itu Kaien? Yang lengkapnya itu Kaien-Aerknard, 'kan?" otomatis gue mengangguk dan muka cowo _cool_ ini memerah. Woah! Jangan-jangan dia suka lagi sama gue! Ayo... tembak gue!

Dan Masamune langsung keluar bersama Yukimura. Lah kok? ...NOOOOOO! _BABY COOL_ DAN_BABY KAWAII_ GUE KENAPA DUA-DUANYA PERGI?! APAKAH INI TAKDIR GUE, GA ADA COWO_COOL_ ATAU _CUTE_ KAYAK GITU MAU NGEDEKETIN GUE?! Langsung gue mojok di _emo corner_ dan bersuram-muram di sana. Sebodo mau pada _sweatdrop_ atau ga, peduli gue! Gue udah kehilangan dua_babe_ gue yaitu Sanada Yukimura dan Date Masamune!

Bentar. Mereka 'kan pernah...

**_[Flashback... dua tahun yang lalu ketika gue masih jadi seorang sutradara...]_**

"SERIUS LU KITA HARUS TETAP IKUTIN ACTING INI?! UDAH TAU KITA COWO LU MASIH NGOTOT?!" bentak Masamune sambil melotot dan kehilangan kesan cool-nya.

"No friendship ended without romance...," gue smirk penuh kemenangan. "Sekarang cepat balik ke posisi dan lakuin tuh akting!"[4]

_**[Flasback ends]**_

OH IYA! MEREKA PERNAH MAIN DI FILM BL PERTAMA GUE! Gue langsung _jawdrop_ saat mengingatnya. Mampus gue! Mereka pasti ndendam sama gue... _Kami-sama_... jauhkan aku dari segala marabahaya akibat semua dosaku terhadap mereka dua tahun yang lalu itu...

Meski gue udah menyamar jadi orang dewasa, jadi seorang cowo waktu itu pula, gue lupa kalau gue udah kasih tau nama gue yang gue pakai di sini! Hadoh... _I will die in their hands for sure_... Gue makin suram di _emo corner _baru gue.

_Dear emo corner,_

_Today... is when my doomsday starts, isn't it?_

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Wokey sekian dulu buat chapter 2~ Mungkin setelah chapter 3 atau 5, sisanya akan lebih mirip drabble 50-500 kata... Masih rencana sih...**

**Thanks for reading! Mind to review?**

**Notes:**

**[1] Artinya 'semua manhwa dan manga-ku dibakar habis olehnya'.**

**[2] Zhengzhong adalah nama Masamune versi Mandarin. Nama lengkap untuk Date Masamune adalah Yida Zhengzhong.**

**[3] Xingcun adalah Yukimura, lengkapnya adalah Zhentian Xingcun.**

**[4] Film yang dimaksud adalah fict DateSana pertama saya yang rated T yaitu 'Shinku no Kibō o kaesu, konpeki no yume o ushinatte'. Ga ada sampai yang begituan sih...**

**[5] [Curve] sebenarnya adalah plesetan [Line], LOL! **


	4. Chapter 3

**[A/N: Oke, mulai dari sini, saya akan bikin satu chapter yang merangkup sekitar dua sampai tujuh peristiwa singkat yang terjadi pada anak-anak (berandal walau masih ada yang alim) Musou Gakuen. Jika anata ingin mendaftarkan OC atau request untuk kemunculan seorang atau lebih karakter DW atau SB di cerita ini, silahkan lakukan langkah berikut.**

**1. Ambil handphone atau smartphone atau android kalian. **

**2. Buka laman SMS dan pilih opsi 'pesan baru'.**

**3. Ketik Reg spasi nama karakter spasi nama pendaftar/requester **

**4. Kirim ke 19823.**

**Eh salah! Kok jadi kek mau mengirim SMS dukungan untuk para kompetitor di IMB atau Idola Cilik sih?! Ralat!**

**Anda tinggal mendaftarkannya melalui review tersebut atau PM saja ke saya. **

**Lalu, jika anata ingin bertanya sesuatu atau lebih pada para karakter, silahkan! Feel free to ask!**

**All: TAPI jangan yang ANEH-ANEH!**

**Nah, untuk masalah P.O.V pada setiap sub-bab-nya, kalau third person saya tidak akan tuliskan tetapi jika semisalkan ada P.O.V terkhususkan untuk seorang karakter, akan saya tuliskan agar Anda semua tidak bingung...**

**Dan! Setiap bab memiliki 'moral lesson'-**

**Masamune: Dafuq?! _Moral lesson_? Gue ga butuh _shit_ macem begitu!**

**Me: Suka-suka gue dong! Orang gue yang bikin ih!**

**.**

**Oke, sekarang buat balasan review...**

**1. Black roses: Iya saya perempuan hahahaha. Rata-rata pada berpikir saya adalah laki-laki karena pen-name saya. Hahaha saya tidak menyangka hummornya cukup dalam memuaskan Anda! *hugs***

**2. Saika: *bam!* Saya datang me-reply! *dor!* Iya untung ga digebukin *sighs*.**

**Me: *hugs Yun-Yun and Yuki***

**Bukan sekedar boxing belaka... KICK-BOXING + KUNGFU + WUSHU + KARATE + TAEKWONDO! YEAHHHH! *nendang pillar tapi malah kesakitan sendiri***

**Masamune: *datar* Akibat 'Heri (heboh sendiri)'.**

**Cao Cao: Oh... itulah alasannya kenapa Nobunaga _daren_ kembali dengan wajah yang babak belur dan mood yang sangat tidak bisa dideskripsikan seramnya... Bahkan ia sampai bisa menolak kopi susu buatan Nou _furen_...**

**Oh tidak apa-apa! Review segaje apapun saya terima karena fict ini sendiri juga SANGAT GAJE SAMPAI SEMUA MATA YANG MEMBACANYA BAKAL MENDERITA MINUS 5 SEKETIKA SELESAI MEMBACA! *digebuk seluruh readers***

**.**

**Oke, thanks for the review! Hope you enjoy the stories~]**

**.**

**Chapter 3 part A: [Fooling around April Fools *padahal April Foolsnya udah lewat jauh*]**

**P.O.V: Kaien**

"_It pains_...," kata sang Dokuganryuu di sela tangisnya. Kepalanya semakin dalam ia benamkan di pundakku.

"_Cry out those silent tears_," balasku, terus menenangkannya.

Ia belum menceritakan padaku apa yang membuatnya bersedih hati sampai galau seperti ini. Jadi, mataku meng-_scan_ seluruh penjuru ruangan, menemukan sekotak dango yang hancur di atas lantai. Dan tempatnya itu tepat di bawah meja Masamune...

_Wait_. Krik. _WHAT_?! Jadi Masamune bergalau ria semuanya hanya karena dango hancur itu?! _Jawdrop_ sukses kulakukan karenanya. _DAFUQ IS THIS_?!

"Oi, Masamune, jangan bilang kau-"

Sebuah tawaan pelan nan rendah dan gelap terdengar di kupingku. Kok terdengarnya horror dan mengancam nyawa sekali, ya? "_April fools_, KAIEN!" dan seloyang pie coklat ia tempelkan ke wajahku.

"... FUUUUUUUU!" seloyang tart yang entah bisa muncul saja di telapak tanganku langsung kulayangkan ke wajah tampan Masamune, meski sebenarnya pada awalnya gak enggan melukai wajahnya yang so cool itu... "FUUUUUUU! KALAU MUKA GUE JERAWATAN GARA-GARA MINYAK NABATI DARI COKLAT GIMANA! KATA DOKTER, COKLAT ITU PENYEBAB JERAWAT JUGA! GUE GA MAU JOMBLO CUMA GARA-GARA JERAWATAN DOANG!" setelahnya, aku langsung melesat ke toilet untuk mencuci muka.

PERSETAN DENGAN APA YANG AKAN TERJADI PADA _BABE COOL_!

**A/N: Jangan lemparkan coklat ke teman perempuan-mu yang masih jomblo seperti di atas.**

**.**

**Chapter 3 part B: A free class for a horror story-telling party!**

Saat itu adalah pelajaran MaFiA dan kebetulan guru MaFiA kelas itu, Zhuge Kongming alias Zhuge Liang sedang ada urusan keluar kota jadi, sekarang sedang berlangsungnya _free class_ atau menurut bahasa anak-anak kelas ini, _FCTGB FY - Free Class Tanpa Guru BP F*ck Yeah_!

"Eh, eh, mau denger cerita seram ga?" tawar Kaien-san pada semua murid di kelas itu.

Mereka semua menggelengkan kepala, artinya tidak mau, tentu saja.

"Oh, ayolah...," rengek Kaien dengan _puppy face_ yang sangat ughhh... membuat semuanya ill-feel, termasuk Masamune yang terkenal egois dan cuek bebek serta Li Dian yang terkenal selalu cuek bebek terhadap Kaien. Konon katanya gara-gara Kaien-san suka melihat Li Dian disiksa Qiao Ang dan selalu request ke **SilverMoon Arisato**-senpai selaku pemilik OC bernama Qiao Ang itu untuk menyiksa Li Dian.

"_Come on_... gue udah persiapin nih cerita dan gue jamin lu semua merinding deh!" janji Kaien-san.

Mendengarnya, kedua insan yang terkenal paling cuek bebek itupun menoleh ke arahnya, apalagi yang ga pernah cuekin Kaien-san.

"_No kidding_?" tanya Masamune.

"_No kidding_!" balas Kaien cuma beda tanda seru doang.

Mereka semua langsung menyingkirkan kursi serta meja dan duduk melingkar di sekitar api unggun yang entah muncul dari mana atau siapa yang siapin. Seluruh perhatian dipusatkan pada sang pendongeng...

"Baiklah, kita mulai...," buka Kaien. "Ehm... Dahulu kala di Hutan Wulin... Tinggalah seorang nenek renta dengan seratus boneka kayu yang sangat mengerikan rupanya...," Kaien menunjukkan ekspresi yang sangat horror saat mulai bercerita, "...Yang setiap malam boneka-boneka itu hidup dan pergi mencabut nyawa rakyat-rakyat Jianye...," lanjutnya dengan nada dan tampang horror. Ralat: SANGAAAAAT HO- ROOOOOORRRR! *ala -sensor nama-*. "Datang tak diketahui... pergi pun juga demikian..."

Beberapa mulai bergemetar ketakutan, beberapa diam saja, beberapa tampaknya larut dalam hawa misteri yang muncul dari pembuka cerita tersebut, seseorang tidak memerhatikan aka CUEK AYAM eh... cuek bebek, _baby_~ maksudnya...

Kaien-san kembali membuka mulut, hendak melanjutkan ceritanya.

"..."

Semuanya minus _you know whom_ semakin gugup karena tidak ada kata yang keluar dari mulut tersebut.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Dan...

"Selesai!" ungkap Kaien dengan senyum lebar innocent yang langsung rusak akibat tinjuan Masamune.

"_Shit_! Gue kira ceritanya seram tapi kek gitu doang?! _Wasting my time_!" omelnya sambil beranjak pergi.

"_Zhen ke lian o_... _Kai'en_...," kata Cao Yin dengan simpatik melihat kondisi pendongeng sarap dan gagal yang sedang pingsan itu. Bekas tinjuan (bercampur energi listrik) tercetak jelas di wajahnya, seperti tinta merah pada kertas print. Namun bukan itulah yang membuat Cao Yin _sweatdrop_. Yang membuatnya _sweatdrop_ adalah... Kaien yang sempat mengacungkan jempol tinggi-tinggi dan menunjukkan senyum kepuasan setelah menerima hunus tinju tersebut.

Sementara itu, Xiao Qiao dan Itsuki malah menangis kencang seperti anak kecil pas nonton film horror.

Terlalu horror 'kah ceritanya?

**A/N: Sempat-sempatlah mengacungkan jempol tinggi-tinggi ke langit sesaat setelah kau dihajar telak oleh karakter favoritmu~ *dor!***

* * *

**1. "Zhen ke lian o." artinya "Kasihan sekali."  
**

**2. "Kai'en" adalah Kaien versi Mandarin~**

**3. Qiao Ang adalah OC milik SilverMoonArisato-senpai. **


	5. Chapter 4

**Replies:**

**1. Black Roses: Dunia ini... begitulah LOL. XD Hontou? 3B bikin Anata ngakak? Apakah yang ini juga bisa... hmm? *lirik seseorang dari Musou Gakuen* Iya... bakal ada yang cemburu nih... Mwuehehehe...**

* * *

**Chapter 4 part A: What she fears.**

"Ayolah, Yin! Masa' ga mau ikut nonton _Spiderman_?" tanya Masamune. "Liburan begini di rumah mulu. _Don't you feel bored_?"

"Aduh... _dui bu qi_, Zhengzong _daren_. Bukannya mau di rumah terus tapi-"

"Ayolah, _xiaojie_!" Xingyun menarik Yin tetapi Yin memberikan perlawanan.

"Ga mau! Jangan maksa deh!" omelnya sambil terus memberontak.

"Harus!"

"Ga mau!"

"Harus!"

"GA MAU!"

Perdebatan itu berlanjut hingga 15 menit lamanya. Sementara itu, kedua penontonnya hanya diam saja, tidak dipedulikan oleh yang sedang ditonton bak rumput liar tepi kali. Bosan, Masamune mengalihkan matanya ke jam arloji, menyadari sekarang sudah pukul tiga sore.

"_Damn it_! Filmnya mulai 40 menit lagi," gertunya.

"Can't be help," Kaien mengangkat bahu.

"Kita ga bakal pergi kalau _xiaojie_ ga ikut!" balas Xingyun.

Uh... Apa yang telah terjadi sebenarnya?

**A/N: Bisa ditebak? *smirk***

**.**

**Chapter 4 part B: What she fears - 2**

Another good twenty minutes passed dan pertengkaran masih berlanjut dengan sengit. Kaien mendesah sedangkan Masamune sweatdrop. Setelah mengangkat bahu dan mendesah sekali lagi, Kaien mengambil sebuah boneka spiderman dari dalam tasnya.

"_What the hell_?" batin Masamune sambil menatap datar wajah antagonis Kaien yang seperti mengatakan 'sebentar lagi gue bakal jadi Kyojin buat makan lu semua' tak lupa juga lanjutan 'MWAHAHAHAHAHA'-nya.

"Yin~ Mite ite~" Kaien berkata sambil menyodorkan mainan itu.

Yin menoleh dan... "KYAAAAAAAAA!" teriakan histeris itu keluar dari mulutnya dan ia langsung run like hell masuk ke dalam rumah kemudian membanting pintu itu sekencang mungkin hingga engsel atasnya rusak. "UDAH! PERGI SANA!"

Setelah itu, hening.

**Krik krik... krik krik... krik krik...!**

Suara jangkrik mengerik terdengar begitu nyaring, padahal sekarang masih sore.

"_Background music_-nya ga cocok banget," batin Masamune dengan datar menanggapi bunyi BGM yang cocoknya di pegunungan malem-malem.

"..._Spider-phobia_?" tanya Masamune heran sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

Kaien mengangguk. "Sorta like that."

"_The hell_? _A hero like her fears spiders that badly_?"

"...Jangan-jangan ini karena makanannya pernah dihinggapi laba-laba waktu itu...," Xingyun menyimpulkan.

"Kalau begitu, ayo. _Don't waste our time_. Udah mau mulai nih filmnya," tutup Masamune sembari berjalan menjauh, disusul kedua orang lainnya.

**A/N: Kalau udah tahu apa yang mereka takutkan, segera lakukan atau... tunggu Halloween. Tapi saya sarankan pas Valentine, biar greget, langsung diputusin terus cari gebetan baru! *ditembak***

**.**

**Chapter 4 part C: Don't hide there.**

**P.O.V: Cao Yin**

_They say that hidding in own classroom gives more protection, right? It was wrong, totally wrong._

Siang sekitar jam 12 tepat, aku yang sedang duduk di koridor sambil menyandarkan punggung pada pagar besi dan enak-enaknya menikmati bekal dikejutkan oleh suara derapan langkah kaki bagai kuda yang sedang berlomba di lintasan balap, teriakan ejekan dan balasannya. Aku membalikkan badan sambil berdiri, melihat lima orang bocah SD yang lucu sedang mengejar... lima anak dodol pembuat onar di sekolah ini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Zhengzong _daren_, Gan Ning, Sima Zhao, Kai'en dan berandal yang setidaknya lebih mending dari mereka; Sun Ce? Kerusuhan apa lagi yang mereka perbuat kali ini... _Lao Tian Ye_...?

"Kejar kami kalau bisa, botak!" teriak Gan Ning diakhiri tawa bahagia(?) khasnya yang ia tujukan pada gerombolan bocah yang memang benar, botak semua. Ini jadi terlihat seperti sekelompok biksu cilik yang sedang mengejar lima orang maling.

Kalau melihat tampang garang para pengejar dan senang yang dikejarnya itu, sepertinya ini hanya permainan. Permainan kejar-kejaran biasa yang tidak melibatkan... tunggu dulu? Apakah aku mengenal kelima bocah ini?

Aku memerhatikan mereka semua dan tersedak saat menyadari mereka itu adalah-

"ZHONG HUI, SIMA SHI, LING TONG, XINGCUN _DAREN_ DAN ZHONGMOU?!"

WTF man...!

Mulutku menganga menyadarinya. Bisa dibayangkan dengan tambahan efek background petir disertai guntur.

Ternyata ini bukan permainan kejar-kejaran yang normal. Ini bencana! _ZAOGAO_!

WHAT THE *piip* HAVE THEY DONE?!

"GAN XINGBA! JANGAN LARI KAU, *piip*!" teriak Ling Tong.

"Masamune-_dono_! Mari kita bertarung sekarang!" teriak Yukimura sambil mengayunkan kedua tombaknya yang entah ia dapat darimana secara tiba-tiba dan sepertinya rivalnya tidak membawa senjata, melupakan peraturan pertama sekolah ini.

[1. Diwajibkan membawa senjata kemanapun Anda pergi selama berada di area sekolah ini karena semua orang di sekolah ini adalah para warriors, samurai, penyihir dan sekelas seluruh job yang disebutkan sebelumnya.]

Aku hanya diam memandang dari lantai atas. Mau menikmati salah, tak menikmati juga salah. Melerai? _Wo jiu can le_!

Saat naik ke lantai yang sama, terlihat mereka yang dikejar berpisah... empat lari ke dalam kelas sedangkan satu yaitu Sima Zhao karena telat masuk, terkunci di luar dan menjadi sasaran amuk massal bik- ehem... maksudku... mereka yang botak...

Terdorong oleh rasa kasihan, aku pun berteriak pada Sima Zhao.

"ZISHANG! KE BAWAH!" seruku.

Sima Zhao langsung lari ke lantai bawah sedangkan para pengejar berdiri di depan kelas, berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mendobrak pintu yang ditahan dari dalam. Sementara itu Zhao berjalan ke sebelahku, masih berusaha mengatur nafas.

"Oi, Zishang. Kenapa itu lima anak jadi bocah SD (botak) semua?"

Zhao menarik nafas. "Awalnya kita mau ngetes apakah sihirnya si Zhang Jiao itu benar atau ga. Jadi kita detengin tuh ruang praktiknya dan bawa subjek tes-nya. Kita suruh dia ubah mereka jadi bocah botak dan benar-benar terjadi. Gue kira tuh sihir bakal gagal! Lu bisa lihat hasilnya sekarang," jelasnya lalu menunjuk kelas.

Aku hanya cengo mendengarnya sebelum melayangkan sebuah jitakan telak ke jidat Zhao. "_Ben dan_!" kujitak lagi dahinya, biar benjol sekalian!

Lalu kami berdua memfokuskan pandangan ke kelas itu. Pintu itu terbuka dan keluarlah Xingyun dari dalam kelas. Setelah berbincang dengan kelima bocah, Xingyun mengangguk dan membiarkan mereka masuk ke dalam sementara Xingyun pergi meninggalkan ruang kelas, sepertinya hendak menuju ruang laboratorium. Kami bisa melihat bayangan bocah membanting meja, kursi serta mengayunkan senjata dan orang-orang yang lari ketakutan.

Mereka bilang sembunyi di kelas itu aman, 'kan? Tampaknya tidak. Jadi, jangan sembunyi di kelas kalau bisa.

**A/N: Makanya, jangan sihir teman yang bisa tiba-tiba sadisnya setara Yandere... kalau sihir jadi botak mah malah gawat. Sekalian aja jadi kodok... hitung-hitung hemat biaya, tenaga dan waktu buat nyari kodok percobaan biologi. **

**Apa? Kalian takut kodok?! Sihir aja jadi kelinci dan fuala! Kau punya testing rabbits! Bon Appetite! Tapi, kujamin kau tidak akan menjadikan Yuki!Rabbit jadi korban pisau bedah dan obat bius, ya 'kan? **


	6. Specials 1 - Supermarket run!

**Musou Gakuen Specials – 1! : Supermarket Run**

Hari minggu, hari yang sangat cocok untuk segala jenis shopping, mau baju kek, makanan kek, furniture kek atau yang lain-lain juga okelah!

Kebetulan, hari ini ada diskon besar-besaran di **[Triangle-C]**, sebuah supermarket terbesar dan tertenar di kota metropolitan tersebut. Dan sudah pasti, orang-orang yang hemat pangkal kaya *coret*kikir pangkal kaya*coret* bakal mulai (nimbun BBM eh… salah!) shopping, takut-takut nanti barangnya habis duluan, menurut naluri mereka.

Ibu-ibu lalu menurunkan titah suci (eks…!) kepada anak-anaknya yang sangat tidak sibuk karena kebetulan lagi liburan musim panas untuk bantu belanja (dan pegangan duit receh dalam keadaan darurat). Kaien-san tak luput dari penurunan titah suci, padahal dia lagi enak-enaknya main **[Shin Sekai Musou 4]**, game serial favoritenya yang baru di-release oleh **[MOEI]** tiga hari yang lalu. Kalau anak-anak lain menemani ibu, dia harus pergi sendiri karena sang Kaa-san sibuk bikin dango di rumah. Pengennya dia ga mau pergi, tapi daripada dibogem nyokap, katanya.

Di persimpangan antara jalan kebun jeruk- eh, maksud jalan Beijing dengan jalan Haiqing dan Tianjin, bertemulah ia dengan kedua sahabat sekelas, seangkatan tetapi tidak senasib yaitu Cao Yin dan Zhong Yingfang.

"Jangan bilang lu berdua juga dapet 'titah suci' ke Triangle-C," Kaien tepuk jidat. Mereka mengangguk dan Kaien kembali facepalm. "WeTe'eF," sumpahnya dalam hati. Gimana ga tiba-tiba orang ga ada salah apa-apa sama dia, dia malah nyumpah-nyumpah ga jelas? Mood-nya super rusak gara-gara ga bisa maen **[Shin Sekai Musou 4]**. Untung saja mood-nya sudah sedikit (catet: sedikit!) lebih baik karena diberi uang lebih buat beli **[Magmun]** Choco-Cappuccino kesukaannya. Siasat kaa-san… "Kebetulan gue juga dapet titah suci. Yo kalo gitu, kita jalan bareng aja, ya!"

Dan jalan bertigalah yang mereka lakukan. Sepanjang perjalanan, mereka ngobrol-ngobrol tentang pekerjaan rumah yang numpuk itu.

"Yang paling banyak tuh PR MaFiA dari Zhuge _Laoshi_," gertu Yin. Dia paling benci Kimia di antara ketiga pelajaran tersebut. Awalnya udah ngarep dapet lima nomer aja PR tuh pelajaran (+kampret, menurut Yin), tapi takdir berkata lain. Dikasih sebuku itu PR! "Bete gue!"

"Ah, entar kita jiplak aja dari Fengxiao… toh, dia yang paling genius di kelas kita so, not to worry~!" Kaien menepuk bahu Yin, simpati.

"Eh, prinsip gue itu 'mending dapet tiga puluh daripada dapet seratus nyontek'!"

"Emangnya kau sudah mengerjakan PR, Kai'en?" tanya Yingfang.

"HAHHH? ZAMAN GINI NGERJAIN PR PAS LIBURAN?" tanya Kaien dengan heboh-nya, "DATENG AJA KE RUMAH GUE! PENSIL GUE SEMUANYA BELOM GUE SERUT, BRO! GUE 'KAN TINGGAL-"

"Jiplak aja dari Fengxiao _daren_," potong suara maskulin itu.

Ketiga perempuan tersebut menoleh, melihat dua orang yang bertampang hampir mirip bak saudara kembar jauh berada tidak jauh dari mereka, cuma lima kaki.

"Makasih udah selesaiin kalimat gue, Zilong!"

Zhao Yun cuma sweatdrop. Dalam hati ia berpikir, _"Kenapa harus berterima kasih?"_

"Lakuin errand juga buat _muqin_, Yun-Yun, Wen Yang?" tanya Yin.

Zhao Yun hanya sweatdrop sekali lagi atas panggilan itu. "_…Ga di fict sana ga di fict sini nama panggilanku dari dia tetap aja sama, ya…," _batinnya. "Begitulah."

Sementara Wen Yang berpikir, _"Kenapa cuma Zilong yang dipanggil dengan nama panggilan? Gue ga pantes, gitu?! EMANG GUE KURANG 'IMUT' APA BUAT DAPET NAMA PANGGILAN?!"_

Oke, jadi merinding sendiri nih narrator dengar isi hati Wen Yang… Ugh… ke toilet sebentar… permisi.

"Woi! Jangan seenaknya ke toilet di tengah narasi! Lanjut lu, gantiin tugas gue!"

Anjrit lu, Kaien! Mentang-mentang gue anak buah lu, gue ga dibiarinin ke toilet sebentar! Okelah fine! Kita putus!

"Gue bukan pacar lo!" dengan sinisnya dibalas.

Udah-udah! Lu ribut sama gue terus kapan gue mulai lagi?! Ikutin naskah sono!

"Asyek teman jalan tambah banyak!" seru Kaien (ngelanjutin 'drama'). "Kalo gitu, ayo kita tancep gas ke sono! Entar barang habis yang kita dapetin malah reward 'ceramah sore no jutsu'!"

Tancep gas? Lu 'kan ga naek kendaraan bermotor!

"Alah! Itulah yang tertulis di sini!" balasnya sambil menunjukkan kertas tebal.

Oke, whatever…

Lalu, mereka bergegas ke **[Triangle-C]**…

Sesampainya kelima sahabat itu di supermarket tersebut, benar saja, barangnya udah hampir ludes *coret*dilelep manusia*coret* semua!

"Deng it!" Kaien langsung keluarin shopping list, "Barang yang gue butuhkan tinggal lima persen dan belum di-charge!"

"_Emangnya handphone apa…? Di-charge…,_" pikir yang lain. Ya, saya pun juga berpikiran hal yang sama.

"Iya, ya. Barangnya ga lebih dari sepuluh persen…," keluh Yingfang.

Saat mereka hendak mengambil trolley, sebuah keributan memancing *coret*ikan*coret* perhatian mereka. Tepat di depan sana, jaraknya hanya tiga meter, terlihat dua rival Musou Gakuen yang paling terkenal yaitu…

"Tidak bisa, Masamune-_dono_! Trolley ini milikku!" deklarasi Yukimura sambil terus menarik gagang trolley.

"_Like hell I'll give it to ya'_!" balas Masamune dengan sengit, jemari mengenggam erat kawat-kawat trolley, berusaha menariknya dari rival-nya itu. "Gue yang pertama lihat jadi itu punya gue, _you see_?"

"_Tian a_… bahkan di supermarket aja mereka masih bisa ribut…," kelima penonton yang melihat adu tarik *coret*tali tambang*coret* trolley mereka hanya bisa diam aja.

"Oi, oi," Wen Yang menahan trolley itu, mengalihkan perhatian kedua kontestan. "Tau diri, dong. Ini supermarket, bukan sekolah."

"_Get your ass out of here_!" bentak Masamune.

"Kasar banget," komentar Wen Yang, masih tidak melepaskan trolley.

"Gue bakal selesaiin _shopping list_ gue duluan sebelum dia dan _field_ bakal lari ke gue!"

"Field lagi perkaranya…," keluh kelima penonton tanpa tiket masuk tersebut.

"Sudah, sudah," Zilong akhirnya mau ga mau ikut melerai juga. "Gimana kalau kalian berkompetisi saja? Jangan sampai adu mulut. Mengganggu ketertiban umum saja."

Ketertiban umum? Halooo… kita lagi ga belajar Kewarganegaraan, 'kan?

"Hmm… _not a bad idea_, _Ryuu_," Masamune menatap tajam rival-nya.

WOI, WOI! STOP! KAIEN JADI MIMISAN KARENA ADA DUA 'RYUU' IDOLA-NYA DI SINI!

"Dan, _since_ kita ada tujuh orang di sini, gimana kalau kita bagi jadi lebih cepat (dan lebih lama) kompetisinya?" usul Kaien. Hatinya membara melihat para cowo-cowo keren berkumpul semua tapi semuanya ditopengkan dengan ekspresi cengir menantang.

Keenam insan yang lain berpikir.

"Apa ga apa-apa?" Yingfang tampak khawatir, ia sedang meramalkan konsekuensinya.

"Not to worry!" Kaien mengacungkan jempol. "Kita akan adakan fair battle yang ga bakal melukai siapapun," Kaien menyakinkan. _"Tapi kalau barang, gue ga jamin…,"_ lanjutnya dalam hati.

"_OK_! Bagi _team_ kalau begitu! _Since_ yang diperebutkan adalah siapa yang akan memakai _field_ besok, berarti _team_-nya adalah 'pembela' _baseball_ dan _soccer_, _agree_?" yang lainnya mengangguk. "_Good_. _Let's_ _divide up_!"

Mereka bertujuh membentuk lingkaran.

"Oke, semenjak di sini ada empat cowo dan tiga cewe, berarti ada satu tim yang empat orang. Yang jelas, satu team bakal punya dua cowo," Yin menjelaskan. "Sekarang, tim baseball dipimpin Masamune dan soccer Yukimura. Kalian berdua harus melakukan coin toss lalu menentukan member tim kalian," Yin melemparkan coin yang sempat ia ambil dari kantung Wen Yang pada Zhao Yun. "Gambar itu Xingcun _daren_, angka adalah Zhengzong _daren_."

"_Tian a_! Cepat banget!" puji Wen Yang dalam hati.

Coin toss dilakukan. "Angka. Zhengzong _daren_, silahkan," Zhao Yun mempersilahkan.

"Hmm… Chou'un," tunjuk Masamune dan terjadi akward silence selama beberapa good seconds.

"DEMM'IT, ZHENGZONG _DAREN_!" Yin tiba-tiba berteriak horror dan langsung mencengkram kerah jaket Masamune berlanjut mengguncang orang tersebut tanpa ampun, "PILIH GUE KALAU LU DAPET LAGI! DAN, XINGCUN _DAREN_!" ia menoleh ke Yukimura yang langsung horror ngelihat ekspresinya, "JANGAN PILIH GUE!"

Yukimura udah mulai gemetaran. "_Ha-hai_… Sougin-_dono_…"

Coin toss dilakukan lagi. "Gambar. Xingcun _daren_."

"Hmm… semenjak Sougin-_dono_ tidak mau dipilih, buat apa coin toss dilakukan terus? Langsung saja Sougin-_dono_ masuk ke tim Masamune-_dono_ dan yang lainnya masuk ke tim-ku."

"_Argh SIALAN!_" maki Wen Yang dalam hati karena Cao Yin-nya bergabung dengan Masamune dan ini artinya tiga hal:

1. Team Masamune bakal jadi a pain in the ass karena dua 'Ryuu' ditambah satu _Jiangjun_ wanita yang hebatnya ga kalah dari Sun Shangxiang.

2. Cao Yin terlalu setia sama Zhao Yun.

3. Cintanya belum tersampaikan ke hati Yin.

Wen Yang hampir saja mencari emo corner di supermarket tersebut saat para ketua team langsung memanggil member masing-masing dan mulai memasang rencana. Know how it feels, bro.

"_OK_," Masamune mulai membuka topik diskusi, "Kira-kira _shopping list_ kalian apa saja?"

Yin dan Yun berdua mengeluarkan shopping list masing-masing.

"Kalau gue sih cuma disuruh beli sepuluh item," kata Yin sembari menunjukkan.

"Enam."

"Hmm…" Masamune meliriki shopping list-nya sendiri. "Sial, Kojuurou suruh gue beli sembilan belas _items_," keluh Masamune.

"Jadi, total-nya ada 35 items," Masamune mengangkat bahu dan mendesah atas pernyataan Zhao Yun tersebut.

"_This will be one hell of party_," seringainya tiba-tiba dan membuat kedua 'anak buahnya' mati kata.

Sementara itu team soccer…

"Dafuq? Kita harus belanja 39 items?!" Kaien panik.

"Ayolah, cuma 39. What's so hard?" remeh Wen Yang.

"Hmm… Oke, kita bagi kelompok," Yukimura memulai, "Jiken-_dono_, kau akan ke bagian kopi, susu dan snack, aku akan ke bagian sayur dan buah. Kalian berdua ke bagian majalah, minuman dan daging."

"Err… 40 item deh," selip Kaien tiba-tiba.

"40? Nambah apa lagi?!" Wen Yang mulai kesal juga pada akhirnya.

"Es krim [Magmun] choco-cappucino. Kata mama, gue boleh beli satu sebagai upah errand."

Dafuq moment…

**Supermarket run: HAJIMEEEEE! *tembak shotgun***

Masamune segera mengambil keranjang belanja yang ia anggap lebih praktis untuk dibawa. Itu pun juga karena ia meramalkan bahwa ia akan terpaksa melakukan tindakan ekstreme nanti. Kalau Masamune udah run like hell, Cao Yin dan Zhao Yun malah belanja seperti pasurti yang sedang berbelanja, santai habis.

Team Yukimura? Semuanya run like hell, tidak terkecuali Yingfang yang tekenal paling santai jalannya, kali ini dipaksa lari! Karena terlalu lambat, Kaien sampai menarik tas selempang yang ia pakai agar bisa larinya setara kecepatan lari kaki Kaien-san! Saya jamin nanti SMA-senpai bakal gebuk Kaien-san jika ia mengetahui Yingfang diperlakukan seperti itu… God bless you, Kaien-san…

Wen Yang menikung, dan dalam satu sambaran, berhasil mengambil kotak kopi berlabel **[Sunbucks Coffee]** beserta creamer berlabel **[Watton]**. Ia juga hendak mengambil sekantung coklat bubuk yang berlabelkan **[Herhey]** namun… Unlucky! Stok terakhir telah direngut oleh seorang kakek-kakek lansia dan membuat Wen Yang despair.

Hei, Wen Yang.

"Hah?" Wen Yang menoleh ke langit-langit.

Kalau udah ga ada ya udah. Lagian, syarat kemenangan-kan siapa yang bisa menyelesaikan belanjaan, bukan memenuhi belanjaan.

"Benar juga!" Wen Yang rose to his feet dan langsung lari ke tujuan selanjutnya: snack and milk corner…

Sekarang, ganti sorot ke team baseball's… WOW!

'Oushuu no Hittou', Date Masamune sedang panik karena di hadapannya ada seorang nenek lansia sedang memilih mentega dan tidak menunjukkan tanda akan segera selesai dalam hitungan detik. Masamune tidak mau meng-slowdown speed yang sudah di-set-nya. Jarak hanya tinggal tersisa dua puluh meter lebih dan ia semakin panik. Ia menangkap sebuah 'gold' yang tertulis dalam shopping listnya, rak ke-empat aka yang paling atas, tepat di atas si ōba-san…

Yang lebih parahnya lagi… itu satu-satunya yang tersisa…

"_Damn shit_!" makinya. Udah 'damn', tambah 'shit' lagi! "Jarak dari lantai ke kaleng adalah _three meters_, jarak dari kaleng ke _ōba-san two-point-four meters_, jarak ke _ōba-san_ hanya tinggal _fifteen meters_. Sudut elevasi yang dibutuhkan adalah…," ia mulai melakukan kalkulasi matematis. "Menurutku, jarak yang bagus adalah _four meters_. Berarti _hypotenuse_ lompatan adalah _about five meters_," hitungnya sambil terus mengayuh langkah. "Sudut elevasi yang kubuthkan untuk melewatinya… _Sin three-upon-five_ adalah _sin zero-point-six_ dan itu adalah…," saat jarak telah ditentukan itu, ia menghentakkan kaki dan melompat tinggi, "_THIRTHY-SEVEN DEGREES_!" serunya sambil melompat salto, berhasil menyambar kaleng mentega sekaligus menyelamatkan nyawa sang ōba-san dari tendangan Masamune yang tak terhitung berapa kuatnya setelah terus berlari, pastinya tenaga di kakinya itu bisa menjebol satu deret rak dengan satu tendangan.

Ia landing dengan mulus tidak jauh dari si nenek, membuat beberapa orang yang menyadari aksi gilanya tadi itu dengan tatapan:

1. "Anak hebat…!"

2. "Dasar gila!"

3. "What the-?!"

Masamune bangkit dan menyeringai senang. "Kojuurou, kau akan sangat _proud_ padaku hari ini."

Dan nenek itu tidak menyadarinya, masih dengan tenang memilih antara 'dua'.

Sekarang ke kisah Cao Yin dan so-she-declares-boyfriend, Zhao Yun. Saat ini, mereka sedang memilih snack karena di shopping list, hanya tertuliskan 'snack'; no brand; no clue; bahkan rasa-pun tak dicantumkan.

"Menurutku brand [Lais] lebih enak," Zhao Yun mengambil kantung [Lais] berwarna kuning yang bertuliskan bahwa ia rasa original.

"Tapi mahal," keluh Yin dan ia berjongkok untuk mengambil brand lain. "Bagaimana kalau merek [Teetos]?" ia menunjukkan bungkusan itu pada Zhao Yun.

"Yang itu kurang enak. Biasanya alot begitu."

"Kenapa ga merek [Tic-toc] aja? Yang itu kan enak, ga mahal pula."

Kedua sejoli itu menoleh ke sumber suara, menemukan Wen Yang sedang berdiri di sebelah Yin, tepat di sebelahnya. Cao Yin mengambil bungkusan dari snack yang disebutkan.

"Rasa barbeque yang enak. Sisanya kurang," potong Wen Yang saat Yin hendak menanyakan.

Cao Yin menaruhnya dalam trolley dan berterima kasih pada Wen Yang lalu pergi ke section berikutnya. Memang sih Wen Yang kecewa karena dia tetap milih jalan sama Zhao Yun tapi… setidaknya dapat 'Terima kasih' dari Cao Yin itu bagai dapatin dari seorang dewi langit, baginya.

Sekarang, ke sub-grup Kaien team up with Yingfang…

"Enemy spotted! Twenty meters to right!" informasi dari Kaien saat ia melihat seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya dari cermin persimpangan. Mereka berdua masih 15 meter jaraknya dari sana.

"Eh?" Yingfang tidak tahu siapa yang dimaksud 'enemy' ini.

"Yingfang, syal-mu!"

"Tapi, aku ga pakai syal!"

"Ada handphone ga?!"

Yingfang langsung memberi handphonenya dan Kaien mengetik SMS pada seseorang-

**KRINGGGG! You've got mail!**

Ah, ada SMS masuk. Sebentar.

[Hei! Berikan Yingfang syal sekarang! Kita lagi butuh nih!]

…Yingfang, sekarang kau punya syal.

"Ah! Ini," ia menyodorkan syal tersebut pada Kaien dan Kaien menyuruhnya menggenggam erat ujung satunya. "Memangnya kenapa, Kai'en?" tanyanya, heran sejujurnya dengan apa yang ada di pikiran si fujoshi di hadapannya ini.

"Begitu udah mau sampai persimpangan, lu berhenti," jelas Kaien-san sambil menunjuk ujung rak, tempat persimpangan bertemu. "Gue bakal jebak musuh kita. Terus, lu harus cari semua item yang jadi tanggung jawab kita."

"Eh?"

"Siap-siap!" ia melihat jarak si 'enemy' hanya tinggal tiga meter dari persimpangan. "Berhenti, Yingfang!" serunya saat ia melakukan sliding ke seberang jalan.

"_Hargai __**MY SACRIFICE**__, Yingfang!_" pintanya dalam hati.

Yingfang berhenti pada spot yang telah ditentukan, menarik ujung syal kuat-kuat dan…

**BRUAK!**

"UWAH- _SHIT_!"

**BRUAK! Glundung, glundung…. KLAK! KLAK!**

Yingfang melihat sosok Date Masamune yang jatuh dengan sangat tidak elegan ke lantai, seluruh belanjaannya berserakan. Dan lebih sialnya si Masamune adalah telur yang sudah capai-capai ia dapatkan malah pecah semua.

"GOT YOU!" seru Kaien penuh kemenangan.

"KAIEN! _F*CK YOU_!" Masamune tidak mempedulikan lagi belanjaannya yang berserakan, lebih memilih mengejar orang yang sudah berurusan dengannya. 'Ryuu tidak akan membiarkan mangsanya lepas semudah burung kabur dari sangkar…'

Sekarang, Yingfang mulai mengerti jalan pikiran (sinting) Kaien. "Oh, jadi rupanya dia itu mau membuat belanjaan Zhengzong _daren_ hancur berantakan dan Zhengzong _daren_ menjadi emosi sehingga ia akan mengejar Kai'en, membuat Zhengzong _daren _melupakan tujuannya kemari dan kami akan menang karena berhasil menyelesaikan kegiatan shopping duluan!" batin Yingfang. "_Hao a_! Kai'en, _jiayou_!" ia lalu berbelok kiri dan menuju rak majalah…

Gue jadi mau kerjain Kaien sebentar…

Maka gue summon-lah sebotol soda di tangan Masamune, dan seulas devilish grin menghiasi wajah (ganteng) 'Hittou' muda tersebut. Dengan sebuah tawa jahat, ia mengocok botol soda tersebut sembari berbelok ke kanan.

Kaien yang menyadarinya langsung berhenti dan berbalik. Matanya menyoroti sekitar bak lampu pinggir lapangan baseball.

"Kaien!"

Kaien melihat ke atas dan Masamune melompat turun dari rak.

"_EAT THIS_!"

Masamune, harusnya 'Drink this' dong!

"_SHUT UP_!"

…Oke.

Masamune membuka tutup botolnya dan air soda menyembur keluar sederas arus arum jeram, menghantam wajah Kaien yang tidak sempat menghadap arah lain dan…

"FRUAKKK! MATA GUE! MATA GUEEEEE!"

Masamune tertawa antagonist. Oke, Masamune dari protagonist jadi antagonist. Ho- RROOOOORRRR…

Dengan susah payah, Kaien membuka matanya, meng-spot sekaleng **[Pepso]** dan menyambarnya. Ia lalu mengocok kaleng tersebut. "Masa-_chan_~," panggilnya. GELI BANGET PAKE '-chan'! "Gue denger lu suka [Pepso], 'kan?" jempol udah menggeser tutup, "FRUAKIN' EAT THIS!" kemudian membukanya, membuat air soda menyembur mengenai wajah Date Masamune.

"_NOOOOOOOO_! _EYEEEEE_, _EYEEEEEEEEE_!" maki Masamune sambil memegangi kedua matanya, meski mata kanan sebenarnya ga bisa merasakan apapun lagi. Gue juga heran, buat bikin makin dramatis ato emang ada rasa sakit di sana? Bingung nih.

"REVENGE!" keduanya berseru bersamaan dan melanjutkan perang soda mereka…

Tentulah yang tak mau menjadi korban langsung menghindari that 'bloody' battle. Lantai pun mulai berhiaskan merah **[Funta]**, bukan merah darah. Dan tubuh-tubuh terkapar di lantai dengan mulut terbuka sehingga air soda bisa masuk ke dalam mulut, menghilangkan dahaga secara gratis. Ada korban salah tembak, rata-rata anak-anak yang awalnya dengan antusias memasuki 'arena' untuk soda 'gratis' tapi malah kena semprot dan langsung nangis.

"FAK MEEEEENNN! RAMBUT GUE LEPEK!"

Udah tahu lepek masih aja mau lanjutin, dasar o'on.

"MUKA GUE JUGA LENGKET, _DAMN IT_!"

Ya stop lah! Udah ah, gue cape!

Mari kita semprot Yingfang sekarang daripada ke-stuck di kedua orang tolol tersebut. Sighs…

Yingfang kini sedang memilih majalah yang sebenarnya diambil dari shopping list Kaien saat bertemu dengan Cao Yin yang kebetulan juga keliaran di bagian majalah. Apakah sebentar lagi bakal ada Showdown secara fisik ataupun mental? Kita tidak tahu…

"_A_… Yingfang…," muka Yin mulai bersemu merah, kedua jemari telunjuk memutari satu sama lain.

"_Zen me le_, Yin?"

"_A_…," Yingfang sendiri mulai bingung karena semenjak lima menit yang lalu, yang terdengar dari Yin hanya 'A…', 'Yingfang…' dan '…'. "Kau tahu…," akhirnya kalimat lain! "Kau tahu… majalah ibu yang bagus?"

**BLAAARRR…! **Alarm HP gue bunyi, pertanda harus makan siang sekarang.

LU MAU KAWIN MUDA, YIN?!

"Eh?" Yingfang meng-scan rak majalah. "Yang ini bagus," ia mengambil majalah tersebut dan menyerahkannya pada Yin.

"_Duo xie_!" Yin langsung lari secepat angin dari TKP.

Kita kembali ke kisah Date versus Kaien…

WOAH SHIT! SEKARANG ARENANYA UDAH PENUH DENGAN SODA, KALENG BERSERAKAN, ORANG-ORANG YANG K.O., DAN WAJAH KETAKUTAN BEBERAPA ORANG IBU HAMIL! Seorang pegawai supermarket terkapar, benjolan terdapat di kepalanya. Pasti kena kaleng meleset hasil lemparan salah satu atau kedua orang itu.

"_SHIT_! BAJU GUE!"

"GRAAAAAHHH! DUIT GUE!" Kaien mengeluarkan lembaran duit yang udah lengket dan letoy(?) dari dompetnya yang udah berlumuran **[Funta]**.

"KAIEN! LU AKAN _DONE AFTER THIS ONE_!" Masamune menyiapkan enam soda yang hendak diluncurkan.

"NO! LU YANG BAKAL DONE!" Kaien menyiapkan botol soda satu liter.

Saat kedua duelist hendak membuka tutup botol…

"MASAMUNE-_SAMAAAAA_!"

"*sensor nama*!"

Kedua orang yang dipanggil langsung menoleh dan seketika wajah meng-ungu(?).

"GRAAAAHHH! _MAMA_!"

"_SHIT_! KOJUUROU!"

Mereka hendak lari tetapi…

"JANGAN BIKIN MALU!" dua botol soda dilemparkan dan mengenai target masing-masing.

Kedua duelist itu tumbang dan tubuh mereka diseret menuju pintu utama. Kelima kontestan yang baru sampai di TKP sempat melihat kejadian itu dan mereka semua sweatdrop. Karena pemimpin team baseball, Date Masamune telah tumbang, maka, dengan ini kami menyatakan bahwa field besok miliki soccer team! Selamat, Yukimura!

"_YARIMASHITA_! _YARIMASHITA_, _OYAAKAAATAAAA-SAAAMAAAAAAAAA_!" seru sang 'Kai no Wakakitora' dengan semangat membara bak bintang.

…Kepanjangan 'Oyakata-sama'-nya…

**.**

**1. [Triangle-C] itu plesetan [Circle-K]. Sebenarnya, [Circle-K] ga terlalu tenar kalau menurut saya jadi saya bikin [Triangle-C] itu benar-benar tenar di kota tersebut.**

**2. Nah loh, ada [MOEI] yang merupakan plesetan [KOEI] dan Shin Sekai Musou 4] yang saya asal bikin…**

**3. [Magmun] itu plesetan [Magnum].**

**4. Yes, harus saya akui, Wen Yang pakai armor memang mirip Zhao Yun di beberapa bagian. Jadi, saudara tidak keberatan 'kan kalau saya bilang WY itu kembaran jauh ZY di sini? Please… *puppy dog eyes*.**

**5. [Sunbucks Coffee] adalah plesetan [Starbucks Coffee]. Saya dapat ide ini sewaktu lagi chat dengan teman. Saya sendiri lupa [Watton] itu plesetan creamer apa… *dor!*. [Herhey] adalah plesetan [Hesrhy]… SAYA LUPA TULISAN ASLINYA MEREK ITU! *DUAAARRR***

**6. Berdasarkan rapot Masamune yang ada di [Gakuen Basara 3], sebenarnya nilai matematika Masamune hanya 2 dari 5. Maka itu ia berkata 'Kojuurou akan sangat **_**proud'**_**.**

**7. [Lais] itu [Lays], [Teetos] itu [Cheetos] dan [Tic-toc] adalah [Tic-tac].**

**8. [Pepso] itu [Pepsi], [Funta] itu [Fanta]. Untuk [Funta], saya dapat inspirasi karena setelah melafalkan 'Fanta', saya malah menyamakan 'Fan' dengan 'Fun'. LOL.**

**Di sini terlalu banyak kalimat kasar, ya? ._. Dan ide perang soda, saya sebenarnya dapat dari [Gakuen Basara 5] dimana Masamune yang lagi lomba lari 400 meter dengan Yukimura (dan yang lainnya) dilempari pasir atau apalah itu jadi dia buta sebentar. Yang saya heran, kenapa dia harus menutup kedua matanya padahal cuma mata kiri yang merasakan. LOL XD Emang aneh pahlawan yang satu ini.**

**Dan saya sangat suka saat Masamune dengan super lebay berteriak "NOOOOOOOO!". Saya langsung histeris membayangkan suaranya dan gayanya LAWL. Kalau Anata mau lihat, silahkan beri tahu dan saya akan scan lalu upload ke tumblr saya. Oh, Anda tidak tahu nama tumblr saya?**

**Kawai-Usagi, itulah namanya. Pengennya ganti tapi males ah. :b**

**Sekedar info bagi yang mau beli Gakuen Basara 5 – Gakuen Basara 5 itu tentang festival yang banyak lomba dan seluruhnya kacau banget. Bahkan Matsunaga sampai beberapa kali menggunakan jurus 'petik jari terjadilah ledakan' itu sangking bete atau sekedar mengerjai seseorang (umumnya menurut saya, Masamune. Dendam pribadi ya, pak?). **

**And, you might buy it from Kinokuniya. Saya beli buku ini di Kinokuniya di salah satu mall Kaosiong (kota di Taiwan Selatan), tepatnya daerah 'Kaosiong Arena' atau yang lebih terkenal sebagai 'Ju Dan'. Tapi, saya tanya sama pegawainya, "Ada scanlation Mandarin? (tentu tanyanya kayak gini karena scan English itu 99,9% impossible)". Dia balas, "Belum ada". Me just poker face but happy because akhirnya bisa baca GAKUEN BASARA 3-5, MAME SENGOKU BASARA 3 DAN MINI SENGOKU BASARA TV SEASON 2!**

**Nee… ada yang pernah dengar soal manga SB yang berjudul 'Bloody Angel'? Saya tahu manga ini kalau tidak salah dari SMA-senpai (udah lama jadi lupa. Gomen na sai, senpai!) dan kebetulan sambil study tour di Kaosiong, guru saya yang pergi keliling membawa kabar bahwa dia ketemu library manga dan saya kunjungi tempat itu. Saya tanya sama penjaga library, "Ada manga *kasih lihat tulisan Sengoku Basara*?" Dia langsung keluarin manga SenBasara pertama. Saya tanya ada yang lain, dia kasih 'Bloody Angel 1' berbahasa Mandarin. Saya langsung bermuka fuck yeah dan meminjamnya. **

**Kesimpulan saya setelah membaca manga ini:**

**1. Okelah, artwork mah masih mending manga SB pertama tapi, ceritanya ini greget banget.**

**2. Mitsunari digambarkan sangat sadis dan selalu memberikan semua lawannya despair. Ya, saya pun jadi korban 'despair'-nya karena Masamune dan Yukimura hanya sebatas iklan lewat di manga ini. Ah, Masamune sepertinya sudah tamat di fict ini dan seluruh Jepang sudah dipersatukan oleh Hideyoshi.**

**3. Bloody banget yang ini. Saya yang meresapi segala gambaran gore-nya sampai mau muntah. Serius, ga boong.**

**4. Di sampulnya ada peringatan selain gore yaitu: "Ieyasu x Mitsunari". Awalnya, saya kira ini yaoi tapi ternyata bukan. Astaga saya udah deg-degan ketakutan bakal menghianati DateSana untuk IeNari. *gulps***

**Sangking serunya, saya sampai berniat menyimpannya dan berkata pada si librarian bahwa bukunya udah ilang. Tapi saya pikir lagi: "Kalau tuh buku gue simpen, 1000 NTD dia simpen". Dengan alasan itu, saya batalkan niat jahat nan bego itu… 1000 NTD cukup buat beli poster berbahan kain Sengoku Basara yang saya lihat di mall [President] di Central Park, Kaosiong. Kalau ga kesampaian, kembali ke mall Ju Dan itu dan beli a hell of books…**

**Then, ada yang pernah dengar tentang 'Mame Sengoku Basara'? Bagi yang belum tahu…**

**KALIAN AKAN LANGSUNG TERIAK SAAT MELIHAT COVERNYA! ASTAGA ITU ORANG-ORANG SENBASARA YANG AWALNYA JELEK PUN, BISA JADI IMUT BANGET! YUKIMURA JADI TAMBAH IMUT SAMPAI SAYA TERIAK-TERIAK!**

**Sayangnya, cuma ada tiga series dan saya dapat yang ke-3, bahasa Jepang pula. Harus buru di Kinokuniya.**

**Well, 'Bloody Angel' juga udah ada yang ke-3 namun, di Kinokuniya Kaosiong cuma ada scan Japanese. Mandarin harus ditunggu. Saya mau beli yang ke-2, ga ada katanya. Saya backdrop.**

**Karena semua manga SenBasara yang saya beli di Kinokuniya Kaosiong itu Jepang semua… Saya dipaksa mengerti bahasanya agar bisa mengerti. Untung ada Kanji, kalau engga, saya bakal bantai adik saya yang setidaknya, bisa baca tulisan Jepang.**

**Dan damn'it! Saat saya cek sampul promosi (semacam kertas kecil yang mengintari buku) Gakuen 5, saya lihat ada manga baru lagi! Judulnya itu [Tiger's Blood], tentunya tentang Yukimura. Saya tanya sama orang di Kinokuniya yang sama, katanya belum ada. Saya langsung drop tapi okelah, ga apa.**

**Kinokuniya ada juga di Jakarta, di Grand Indonesia, 'kan?**

**Akhirnya duit saya habis buat SenBasara manga dan merchandise. Saya langsung krisis. Saya aja mau beli [Mu gua niu nai / Jus pepaya ditambah susu, minuman terkenal Taiwan] aja sampai ga bisa! Duit cuma bisa buat naik kendaraan umum atau beli air mineral. Gile, gue ngerasa jadi orang paling miskin di grup gue. *pundung***

**Ee? kenapa jadi curcol sepanjang ini? Fict ini jadinya panjang di notes, bukan di cerita. Aish…**

**Oke, hampir lupa reply... GOMEN NA SAI!**

**1. Black - Hohoho, siapa tuh 'dia'-nya? *smirk***

**2. Saika - BUSED SAMPAI DI APLIKASIKAN DAN NASIBNYA SAMA SEPERTI 'SAYA' DI SINI! AYO KITA HIGHFIVE SEKARANG! *siap-siap* Soalnya kalau orang jelek jadi kelinci percobaan itu no regrets tapi kalau orang ganteng atau cute pasti regretnya gede nanti *dude, ga nyambung balesannya*. Sorry saya balasannya gaje karena stress belajar mandarin selama Study Tour (yeah, meski ada senangnya LOL) XD. **


	7. Chapter 5

**A/N - Udah berapa lama nih saya ga update? Sepertinya lebih dari sebulan ya... O_O**

**Replies**

**1. BlackRoses - Kasih tahu! #maksa #plak!. Mwahahaha nasib mereka memang ngenes selama kedua insan tersebut saling bertemu... Yep, Masamune adalah tipe orang yang bakal melakukan apapun demi field-nya! #adaptasi dari versi-nya di Gakuen BASARA. Mwahahaha... semua hal gila, tak waras nan ekstrim bukanlah hal yang IMPOSIBRU di Musou Gakuen... Kalau begitu, ayo ikutan sabotase belanjaannya! Have a party!**

* * *

**Chapter 5 part A - Karena setan gentayangan sudah terlalu mainstream, saudara-saudara.**

Masihkah Anda mengingat tentang 'Alarm sialan' milik si penulis tak waras yang menulis fanfiksi yang sama tak warasnya ini, Kaien? Ya, 'Alarm sialan' sepertinya cukup tenar ya... kalau saya lihat poll... dia menempati posisi ke-5, saudara-saudara... (tidak, itu bohongan). 'Alarm sialan' terus menjadi 'karakter sampingan muncul duluan' selama dua episode pertama. Kalau tidak ingat, silahkan mengulang kembali bab satu dan bab dua dari [Musou Gakuen!].

Nah, kita tahu bahwa tugas sebuah jam alarm adalah membangunkan kita tepat pada waktu yang telah kita setel. Tunggu. Itu berarti boleh 'kan kita setel jam sepuluh? Boleh saja. Tinggal tanggung sendiri ya kalau telat. :P

Si 'Alarm' selalu menjalankan tugasnya dengan sangat baik, tidak seperti para cast [Musou Gakuen!] yang sering super keluar skrip, disingkat OOS (Out of Script).

Malangnya...

Kaien, yang terlalu sering mendengar bunyi si 'Alarm sialan' bisa mendengar suara alarm tersebut seperti tepat di telinganya, padahal alarm tidak di sampingnya.

"WOAHHHHHH! BACOT LO, SIALAAAANNNN!" Kaien tiba-tiba berteriak, dalam proses sambil melemparkan sebuah buku fisika setebal skripsi anak kuliah square to the face ke Masamune yang duduk tepat di seberangnya.

Tak lama kemudian, suasana kelas yang kebetulan 'free class silent mode' langsung ramai oleh perang stationery. Bahkan, Li Dian tidak tanggung melemparkan wheeled-halberd-nya ke arah Kaien, hitung-hitung buat revenge atas permintaan kepada SMA-senpai untuk menyiksa Li Dian.

OOS pun tak terelakkan...

Kejadian 'Alarm terdengar dimanapun aku berada' terulang lagi. Kali ini, setting tempatnya di sebuah restoran mewah...

"COT LOOOOO!"

Kaien tidak segan-segan membalikkan meja penuh amarah, menyebabkan meja beserta seluruh yang ditampungnya terbalik. Zhao Yun sepertinya sedang sial hari itu karena tidak bisa menghindar seakan kecepatan evasion-nya ditiup bersih oleh teriakan Kaien, berakibat fatal pada celana jeans-nya, tersiram oleh semangkuk cream soup yang panas.

Seluruh restoran menjadi ramai dan Kaien dengan sangat tidak elitnya ditendang keluar dari restoran persis dengan apa yang terjadi di film kartun pada umumnya.

Sekali lagi, terjadi indera ke-enam tersebut. Walau, itu bukanlah indera ke-enam.

Kali ini, yang menjadi korbannya adalah...

"BUAAACOOOOTTTT!"

Kaien yang masih menggenggam spidol tanpa sengaja mengayunkan tangannya dan mencoret wajah Yang Feiling. Spidolnya bukan spidol hitam satu warna pula, melainkan spidol tujuh warna pelangi, saudara-saudara! Karena seven-in-one hanya terjadi pada bolpen saja sudah terlalu mainstream, saudara-saudara... IS TOO MAINSTREAM...

Tidak berhenti di satu goresan saja, ia melanjutkannya dengan 30 goresan berbagai panjang dan lebar lagi sehingga total menjadi 30 + 1 goresan.

Yang Feiling membalasnya dengan 31 + 1, setiap goresan satu warna, kecuali dari spidol terakhir yang terdiri dari sepuluh warna, karena seven-in-one is too mainstream hanya dalam beberapa detik saja.

Itulah yang menyebabkan beberapa OOS ala Kaien-Aerknard yang seenaknya saja terjun ke dalam fanfiksi ini.

**Moral Lesson - Ganti alarm tiap hari sekali, jangan alarm yang sama terus. Maksud, ganti jadwal bunyinya, biar bervariasi pula bangunnya. #ga nyambung**

**.**

**Chapter 5 part B - Masamune's new and true speciality?!**

Kita tahu bahwa setiap karakter Musou Gakuen memiliki karakteristik istimewa masing-masing, contohnya:

Kaien yang punya rekor bisa ke toilet sepuluh kali sehari saat di sekolah.

Sanada Yukimura yang berteriak "OYAKATA-SAAMMAAAA!" sampai mementalkan Kaien (tidak, itu tidak benar. Yang benar adalah Kaien merasa terlempar).

Shao bersaudara yang selalu menonton Tokusatsu pakai netbook atau IpHon di setiap pelajaran tanpa tertangkap basah. Kelas kakap sih...

Yang Feiling yang bisa troll belasan korban per hari-nya.

Dan Chiza yang inggris-nya sehancur certain someone...

Lalu, pernah dengar tentang sang Dokuganryuu aka Oushuu Hittou aka Jerk-Dragon (kata Chiza) yang merupakan salah satu 'daimyo turun pangkat jadi anak murid' paling terkenal di [Musou Gakuen]?

Ia memiliki ke-spesialan, sama seperti penghuni [Musou Gakuen] lainnya. Ya, karena kalau tidak ada, tidak bisa masuk [Musou Gakuen] tentunya, selaku akademi ini tenarnya hingga ke bulan 'oleh alasan yang tidak bisa disebutkan'!

Ke-spesialan tersebut adalah...

Masamune paling ga betah kalau di antara jemari kedua tangan tidak ada keenam katana-nya, maka, ia selalu menyelipkan bolpen sebagai ganti saat jam pelajaran.

Sayangnya, hari ini...

Feiling dan Kaien telah mengumpatkan 'The Precious' kebanggannya...

Masamune sudah bete karena tidak ada katana atau bolpen yang terselip di antara jemarinya.

Knop pintu? Ga mungkin.

Penggaris? Ga ada.

Jumonji-yari Yukimura? Terlalu berat. Lagipula, cuma ada sepasang, bukan tiga pasang.

Kasuga punya kunai? Kasuga hari ini ga masuk.

Satu set bolpen dari Inggris milik Nobunaga? Kaien akan segera menelpon petugas pemakaman.

Kebetulan, Shao bersaudara sedang menonton (lagi) Tokusatsu dengan laptop sambil ngemil sekotak Cheesylatos yang tentunya takkan dihabiskan dalam waktu 24 menit sembilan detik tersebut.

Maka, Masamune meminta enam batang dan mereka tidak keberatan, dengan jaminan Masamune tidak akan mengganggu mereka seperti dua hari yang lalu... (ia menyembunyikan laptop Shao bersaudara di ruang KepSek sehingga kedua bersaudara tersebut tidak berani masuk, berakhir harus meminta bantuan Sarutobi Sasuke dan kehilangan uang untuk beli action figure Kamen Raider terbaru sebagai jaminan kematian Sarutobi Sasuke yang pada akhirnya, tidak mati.)

Masamune bernafas lega pada akhirnya.

"Anjrit, babe cool! Gue ga nyangka lu bakal nyari 'gebetan' baru!"

Suara tak asing itu mengejutkannya, membuatnya berbalik.

"Gue ga nyangka lu menghianati keenam katana dan keenam bolpen lu demi enam batang cheesylatos!" timpal Feiling.

"Playboy kakap jerrrr!"

"Playboy, playboy!"

"Harem King sejati!" seru kedua troller tersebut bersamaan.

Masamune cuma bisa menahan amarah, mendesah dalam benak ketika kedua troller tersebut terbahak-bahak. Ia meninggalkan mereka untuk mencari kedua 'ex'-nya yang disembunyikan entah dimana.

Wah, parah nih gonta-ganti gebetan.

Masamune's new and true speciality: Nyari gebetan baru aka HAREM KING!


End file.
